


western culture教学

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: Surefour说他要教Kariv关于western culture的一些东西。他会教的非常好。
Relationships: KariV | Park Young-Seo/Surefour | Lane Roberts
Kudos: 3





	western culture教学

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来源于5.18的直播，相关clip见https://weibo.com/tv/v/J2vhS5D6N?fid=1034:4505968659333142

“你知道吗？你在这方面真的……学的很快。”Lane眯起眼睛嘟囔，因为被肠肉被不断摩擦戳刺而发出热情的细小呻吟。他抬起头看了看朴永书，然而朴永书还是那副全神贯注的样子没准备搭理他，阴茎正塞在他的屁股里，卖力地操弄。Lane并没有因此而感到挫败或者被冷落，而是拔高了音调叫到更荡漾了些，同时继续发挥他的口才，“这才是我们第二次做，你在这方面真的很有天赋。”

朴永书有点受不了。他终于舍得掀起眼皮分给Lane点注意力，不过并没有接他的话，而像是嫌弃Lane那张喋喋不休的嘴一样，泄愤般更加卖力地操Lane的屁股，每一下都重重顶在敏感点上。

“'Fuck！FUCK！”Lane大声尖叫，捏紧了床单哼哼，挣动着小腿被操得射了出来，精液受不住从那根性器里被挤出来，滴滴答答溅在他自己的小腹和胸脯上。Lane被这突如其来又足够激烈的高潮爽得晕晕乎乎，可朴永书还在操他，这在不应期里很快变成了一种折磨。

“Want more？”朴永书透过又长又厚的刘海和眼镜片瞪着他，有点得意洋洋的样子，下身一刻不停，似乎更喜欢Lane这份被他压在身下，终于能收起娇纵和放浪、乖乖闭嘴被操得求他停一停的样子。等他终于高潮的时候Lane已经在委屈巴巴地呜咽了，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛裹在泪水里，像两颗被含在舌尖玩得半融化的糖块。

朴永书故意全射在了Lane的后穴里。他们做的时候没带套，肠肉被迫咽下精液，又在朴永书抽出性器的时候带了点出来，白浊的液体挂在一时合不拢的穴口，看起来楚楚可怜。

这终于能让Lane消停一会儿了。朴永书从软成一摊的 Lane身上下来躺在床的另一侧。旁边的身体散发出某种餍足又懒散的暖意，朴永书忍不住稍微靠过去了一点，却被Lane趁机一把揽住了胳膊，手肘正陷在Lane胸口丰腴柔嫩的软肉里。

“I like your cock,sir.”Lane贴着他的肩膀说。声音通过胸腔的震动隆隆地传进他的耳朵里。

朴永书斟酌了一下，艰难地选择跟上他的思路：“I like it too.”

这拙劣的应对惹得Lane大笑起来。他怜爱地亲亲朴永书因为羞脑而红起来的耳尖：“我会找机会教你更多的，宝贝。”

朴永书闭紧了嘴巴没理他，心里巴望着Lane能消停一会儿，这样至少他还有心情再来一轮或者早点睡觉，而不是爬起来踹Lane的肥屁股。

他如愿以偿地得到了一小段清闲，然后听到Lane又叫了起来。

“我不想去洗澡。”他用一种像是撒娇又像是求欢的甜腻声音抱怨，“但你射在里面了，还流出来了好多。”他翻了个身趴在朴永书的胸脯上咬他的乳尖，毫不隐晦地暗示自己想要再被操一遍。朴永书吸了口气去捏Lane的腰侧，准备爬起来的时候又被Lane按回了床上。

“Kariv，你知道Cowboy吗？”Lane摩挲着他的阴茎问。那根东西正在Lane熟练的手法里再一次精神饱满地硬起来。

“Cowboy？”朴永书警惕地回答。他完全搞不清楚Lane为什么会在这种情况下提这个，但他直觉Lane那张嘴里又要冒出来什么糟糕的主意，但他不得不顺着对方的思路来，“我觉得我知道……Maybe…Mccree？”

“啊，这个意思倒也没错。”

Lane笑了。他翻身跪在仰躺的朴永书腰部上方，

把自己刚被操过一遍的湿软后穴对准了朴永书的阴茎。他的穴口热情地张合着，之前射进去的精液被挤出来，落在下方朴永书蓄势待发的性器上。他一手握着那根东西引导着它填进自己的身体，同时向下坐，让穴肉谄媚般地一口气吞进去，因为陌生的姿势而进入到从未有过的深度。

“唔…让我来教教你它在western culture里的其他用法……”他狡黠地笑起来，眼睛因为兴奋和情欲而闪闪发亮。


End file.
